the_nexus_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TheDarkVaraug
Evan, or TheDarkVaraug is the infamous leader of the Immortal race. He spent years building up what he considers to be the "perfect leadership style" only to be used as the community's scapegoat. Being labeled as a liar, and a thief by a majority of the community low-life for not willingly being trampled on. History The Early Years The DarkVaraug wasn't born into greatness, but molded into it to fit the criteria of the Government that needed him. At an early age he found himself put into positions of power in which he had to maintain a dignified and respectable at all times. However, he did not bow to his superiors. He choose to be a leader of the people, a spokesman who choose to instead keep silence over his fellow officers, address issues of abuse of soldiers, and others. As he was not one who believed in the abuse of power. This view led him into being a powerful high rank when controlled, and a reliable member of any Administration team. When not controlled, people of the Government would rally behind him, requesting that he be placed in charge. As most would assume, it would cause strife and turmoil. And thus have him and his followers cast out. Learning the Hard Way As stated, greatness was earned by him. As his followers grew, so did his leadership skill. Soon hundreds flocked to his cause, and in which case he decided he must brand his race of independence. And thus the race of "Experian" was born. At the head however, was him and another, his friend and life long Commander, Augur. Augur and the Varaug grew up together, the Augur learning directly from the Varaug what to do and not do. The grew the Experian race to be masterful, cunning, and overall strong and feared. At it's peak, the empire was unchallenged, but the Augur wanted more. He no longer wanted to be a behind the scenes face, he wanted to be the up-front guy, as he believed he deserved the greatness him and the Varaug grew, and thus, in the midst of a decree, he betrayed him. Teaching the Varaug, that even your closest friends would betray you. As Immortals After he was exiled from the Experian race, him and his supporters set up a civilization on Menkaure, a planet in Experian space, but on the outskirts. With the Augur now head of the race, the Varaug decided to reclaim the land, and inhabit not as Experians, but as Immortals. This angered, the Experian race, and caused for the Experian Occupation to take place. It was at this time, the Varaug changed his leadership style. He no longer trusted the words of individuals, no longer accepted allies. Cutting off External Communications, and keeping very close selection of who became an Officer, the Varaug enclosed himself, leaving no run for what he considered to be a "flaw" in leadership. And bringing him into the belief that trust is only a myth. Leadership Experience Veloxic Empire He is known for several things in the community, notable his quick turn around of Veloxic Empire. Joining in a "on the spot moment" where he was bored, he soon rose through the ranks to take indirect control of the group. Turning it from 6-9 active, to over 40+ in a matter of months. Establishing an active high rank core, and veteran community. The Chaos Imperium Of his accomplishments, he lists The Chaos Imperium as his biggest one. Turning a small clan that had a small mid-rank core, into what peaked at #7 in the top-50 Sword Clans of all time. At it's peak, The Chaos Imperium rallied 40+, lead the way with tech far ahead of most sword clans, and trained several of the current sword clan leaders and high ranks of the modern era. H.A.U A historical clan, H.A.U was one of the first sword clans to rise to power. Just like with Veloxic Empire, Evan joined with little plans to devote time and effort, and more so out of boredom. He soon found himself running all of H.A.Us affairs by himself, as everyone else had turned away from the group. During this time, he stabilized H.A.U as a #9 clan, garnished the group to 30+ active with no support from any Administration team, or the H.A.U. leader. Upon request of Rainway to step down (as he had been inactive for four months), Evan was exiled. And H.A.U quickly died off without an active leader. Immortal Sovereignty He now serves as the Varaug of Immortal Sovereignty, with the aim of turning Immortal Sovereignty into a long term power house that is self-sustaining. Unlike with Veloxic Empire and The Chaos Imperium, he has rebuilt the group from the ground up from absolutely nothing but a base. No lore, high ranking staff, or loyal community. He plans to turn Immortal Sovereignty into his strongest achievement.